valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Caliga
Caliga was a dangerous and notorious black mezzite crystal that belonged to magi Zeroth, originally found and harnessed by his mother, treasure hunter, thief and magi Arla Van Dreesen in 1980. It was split cleanly in half down the equator of the crystal millennia before Arla discovered it. History The mezzite's history before Arla discovered it is unknown, but she estimated the burial site in South Africa where she found it may be over 3000 years old. When she first found the crystals Arla was raiding an excavated tomb in South Africa, not too far from her hometown in Johannesburg, already a self-taught magi Arla had the ability to tune, which allowed her to sense the crystals under the dust and dirt at the bottom of the crypt. They lay under a black spear that was held by what was left of a poorly-preserved skeleton. When she picked up the crystals she immediately noted that they were flat on the bottom, and connected to eachother perfectly. While the crystals clearly had some kind of magical properties, her first instinct was to sell them; after all that was her job; to find priceless artifacts for money. Even if it meant stealing a few that were only going to end up in some museum anyway. On her way back to her home she noticed how she kept being drawn to them, and the more she touched them the more the crystal 'whispered' to her; clearly possessing some kind of magical properties; while stopped at a gas station Arla was attacked by armed contractors who were clearly hired to find whoever stole from the dig site. Taking the crystals in her pocket she drove off into the countryside only to be chased, eventually her tires were blown out and the car flipped. When confronted the crystals in her pocket reacted, and the men seemed to emit black flames that were drawn towards her pocket; the whispers increased to the point where they were almost deafening, but when she opened her eyes the men were on the floor, seemingly experiencing some kind of seizures. She took the opportunity to run and stole their truck and weapons. Paranoid until she returned home, Arla dumped the truck far from her apartment and walked, almost in a trance. She felt unusual and heavy, and at some point she assumed she passed out, but when she awoke it was 3 days later; on her desk the start of what looked like a magic project, two leather gloves and next to them and in her diary, furious scrawling of magic symbols she didn't remember writing, bottles of whisky she didn't remember drinking and all of her maps and treasure targets open. The crystals sat before on the desk, she could still feel them humming, although the whispers had subsided; it looked like she was trying to create some kind of harness for their power; whatever it did to those bounty hunters was clearly something not meant to be handled by magi with such limited power. But what did the strange symbols in her diary mean? In the diary were also other words in Latin; "motis nimis" which meant "too much emotion". More than freaked out, Arla originally decided to go ahead with her original plan to sell them so the were out of her hands, and as quickly as possible; Contacting one of her associates, a con artist and collector of rare items Alan Linton lived in Britain and would be an excuse to get out of the country for a while. However on the way to the airport she noticed she was being followed, but acted calm, boarding her flight to the UK, believing she was safe when the plane took off Arla relaxed, only to have the plane she was on hijacked by yet more contractors; Whoever wanted these crystals was powerful and perhaps even another magi. Curiously no demands were made and the plane was diverted to Venezuela. Properties The Caliga displayed a deep and twisted dark magic that Alra described in her grimoire diary as "negative emotion transmutation, capable of drawing out, manipulating, absorbing ''and transforming negative emotions into something more real." '' One of the Caliga's primary signatures was it's black flame which was created by compressing negative emotion into the crystals, which act is as one unit despite it comprising of two, it amplifies that negativity by shifting it through deep and dark dimensional frequencies and then hooking on to the magi's own magic ability, regardless of power, re-emitting it as a black fire or shadowy constructs. Curiously the black flame became surrounded in a colored glow depending on the colour of the user's magical aura, in the case of both Arla and Zeroth a golden yellow. Caliga also acted as a magical amplification aspect to other spells and forms of magic, including altering magical items (such as fusing Zeroth's trenchcoat with the Cloak of Alaepalli), twisting too that magic to a dark version of itself, and Arla believed that it could be used to access and control the potential magical powers of other mezzite.Category:Mezzite Category:Magic Community Category:Magical Items